


Lemmy's Last Ride

by Shotgun_in_the_Impala



Category: Motorhead, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Driving, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, i jotted down after i heard the news, in memoriam, just an angsty mini-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgun_in_the_Impala/pseuds/Shotgun_in_the_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's reaction to the news of Lemmy Kilmister's death.  Just an angsty drabble, in memoriam of one of Dean's heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemmy's Last Ride

           Motorhead had been one of Dean’s favorite bands for as long as he can remember. It was his first tape, one of the only things his dad ever gave him that wasn’t a weapon. He still refuses to throw it away and it’s still riding around under the front seat in that battered old box. Just like the Legos in the vent and the army men in the ashtray, Dean replaced that box every time he rebuilt the Impala and somehow that tape always survived. It survived a semi and demons and leviathan but he hardly thought about it anymore.

            He’d heard that tape a million times and knew it by heart; he knew Sam’s complaints by heart now too. So he stashed it away and hasn’t played it in a couple years. He has all their songs on his iPod now anyway. But when he heard about Lemmy’s death, Dean got in the Impala and dug out that old tape; then he and Lemmy went for one more ride.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Lemmy Kilmister


End file.
